The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to retention apparatus for retaining removable cards in computers.
Current AGP video cards and PCI expansion cards have the tendency to become unseated during shipping and during handling of the computer in the manufacturing process. This problem is an industry wide issue due to the design of the current AGP video card connector and mating cards. Removable cards of various types will hereinafter be referred to as cards.
When a card becomes unseated from the connector after the computer is shipped, the computer fails to operate properly when the purchaser initiates use. This is an out of the box failure typically resulting in the purchaser having to contact the manufacturer to rectify the problem. This is a costly inconvenience to both the purchaser and the manufacturer. When a card becomes unseated from the connector during manufacturing due to handling of the computer, the computer fails to operate properly when being tested by the manufacturer. These failures reduce the manufacturer's productivity and profitability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,296 to Hileman et al discloses a card guide that both restrains an installed electronic card and allows the card to be inserted into a computer chassis in a direction that is parallel to the motherboard of the computer. The card guide extends from a beam that is cantilevered from a frame of a computer chassis. The card guide has a groove that guides an edge of the electronic card so that the card is aligned with a connector of the motherboard. The card guide also has a ramp that guides the card into the groove in a direction parallel with the motherboard and perpendicular to the groove. The card is installed by initially pushing the electronic card along the ramp until the edge of the card snaps into the groove. The cantilevered beam is deflected by the installation force of the user to allow the card to move down the ramp. Once in the groove, the electronic card is pushed in a direction perpendicular to the motherboard to plug the card into the motherboard connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,173 to Carney et al discloses an apparatus in which an edge of a long PCI card plugs into a connector at one end of a computer enclosure. The opposite end extends into the enclosure and may be superimposed over a component such as a disk drive. A support is rigidly mounted on the enclosure to fit under the inner end of the card. A slide on the support grips the inner end of the card. The slide is adjustably positioned on the support to accommodate cards of different lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483 to Swindler et al discloses a sheet metal support cage structure within a computer. The cage has an inturned side wall ledge portion and removably receives a spaced series of expansion cards. Extending along edge portions of the cards that face the ledges are sheet metal mounting brackets having outwardly bent end tab portions that overlie and engage the side wall ledge. The tabs are removably held in place on the ledge by an elongated hold-down bar secured at an inner end thereof to the cage structure. This arrangement provides for pivotal movement of the bar between a closed position and an open position.
These references disclose apparatus for mounting and securing cards of various types in connectors. The references disclose retention apparatus wherein hand manipulation is required to either engage or disengage the apparatus. Furthermore, at least one of the apparatus disclosed in the references requires a different construction for each different card size.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus for retaining cards in connectors that overcomes the shortcomings of previous apparatus, and in particular for an apparatus that is simple, inexpensive and effective for retaining cards in connectors. A retention apparatus according to this disclosure will not require hand manipulation to engage or disengage the apparatus. It will also automatically adjust to accommodate different size cards.